


Being A Mafia Boss (Ain't as Easy as It Seems)

by Mnemonics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ...I was young when this was created, Chrome's awesome, F/M, I don't even know..., Lambo vs an estate, M/M, Mukuro vs Krogers, Ryouhei's depressed, Tsuna's a BAMF, Yamamoto & Gokudera are innocent, boss!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemonics/pseuds/Mnemonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi is usually an easygoing man that sees the cup as half full instead of half-empty. However, even the optimistic, easygoing fellas get a little pissed when their Guardians get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Task 1: Teaching the Guardians a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to the awesome Akira Amano.  
> Random Author’s Note: You ever daydream and happen to be staring at someone, much to their annoyance? That happened to me while I was daydreaming about my next fanfic, and my eyes were accidentally glued on some random guy. Yeah, it was a really awkward experience. On with the show.

                                                                                                _Task One: The Teaching of a Good Lesson_

 

          Tsuna is usually an easygoing man that sees the cup as half full instead of half-empty. In other words, he’s optimistic and sees the bright side of things, (well, to a very limited extent because of his position on society as a mafia boss). But, he’s a pretty cool fella to hang around…  
         

          …until you add to his paperwork by destroying two estates, obliterating a Kroger’s market, (thank God it was closed that day), and ruining a construction project. Yep, that’s when Tsuna’s “happy-go-lucky” personality switches to a darker, more sadistic persona. Not as nice as the first one.

          “Well,” the Vongola Don starts as he glares at his Guardians seated in his office. Though he doesn’t show it through his scolding expression, he’s glad that most of his Guardians are stiff from nervousness (Ryouhei), fidgeting from anticipation and dread (Lambo), smiling nervously (Yamamoto), sweating from the malice in the glare (Mukuro), and staring at the window with a hearty amount of interest through half-lidded eyes (Hibari). “Do you have anything to say for yourselves?”

          The tone of Tsuna’s voice, which is laced with nothing approving, and is almost, almost, as menacing as his glare, makes Gokudera glad he wasn’t sent on the outer assignment of the mission. The silver-haired man is brought out of his musings when he hears the voice of the dumbest Guardian (in Gokudera’s opinion): Ryouhei.

          “W-Well, we, uh, we extremely forgot about the limitations set by you, Sawada.” The Sun Guardian admits.

          By the look of Tsuna’s face, you can’t tell that he’s grateful for the fact that Ryouhei is one of the most honest people he’s met so far. In fact, if he weren't so pissed, the Sky would give a smile to the energized boxer.

          “Well, good to see that you’re so honest with me, especially when you were the one who stopped the entire progression of a small road repair by using your Maximum Ingram to destroy the entire highway interstate. I trust you won’t be missing your boxing materials too much,” Tsuna says in a harsh tone. Ryouhei shrinks even more into his seat and nods.

          The next victim is Lambo. The poor little Bovino doesn’t even see it coming.

          “You. Lambo.” Tsuna watches in mild amusement as his Lightening Guardian jumps at the sound of his nii-chan’s voice. Good; it shows that this lesson will be one that isn’t easily forgotten. “If I recall the details in today’s mission report, it was your attack that caused an enormous amount of damage to the C.P.K. Estate, yes? Mind telling me how the hell that happened?”

          Okay, Lambo is now freaked out. Whenever Tsuna uses curse words with the young Guardian, it means that he’s really pissed. “I-I got a bit too scared and miscalculated the voltage in my attack…and Beef Bowl kinda wasn’t under my control, so…”

          If looks could kill, Lambo would be murdered, brought back to life, murdered again, and then haunted in the afterlife all because of Tsuna-nii.

          “I see,” Tsuna nods, leaning back in chair with a thoughtful expression, “you lost control, huh? Well, I’ll just have to arrange training-“

          Lambo inwardly cheers. He doesn’t even train in the training room; he only throws a few lightning bolts to give some burn affects to make it look like he’s been working hard. A few strikes here to show that I’ve been practicing my dodging, then nap time with Beef Bowl. His thoughts of the easy life are interrupted when Tsuna continues.

          “ - with Reborn.”

          Lambo’s happy little world, like his sense of hope, goes up in flames. As soon as he opens up his mouth for negotiation, Tsuna sends him the rare “shut-the-hell-up-before-I-make-the-punishment-ten-times-worse” look. Lambo, like Ryouhei, shrinks back into his seat with a defeated sigh.

          Poor Mukuro. The illusionist, despite his best efforts, fails to hide his shudders as orange-tinged brown orbs turn to him.

          “Mukuro,” Tsuna huffs, “you were on the news! You’re a damn illusionist! You could have easily hidden your face! You have no idea how many conferences I had to attend because of your carelessness!”

          “Kufufu, and what do you suppose you’re going to do, Sawada Tsunayoshi? As you can probably see, you can’t ground me as you did the Sun and Lightening Guardians. Besides, that Kroger store was full of old meat and rotten vegetables. By destroying it, I saved countless people from ingesting harmful foods. Not a crime, is it, Tsunayoshi-kun?” Mukuro argues, smirking proudly. He then shivers at the deadly smirk his boss returns.

          “No, but I had a chat with Chrome. She agrees that it was good that you saved people, but that it wasn’t your true intentions. You could have done what any normal person would have by reporting or something. What you did, along with the fact that you didn’t try to hide yourself, is unacceptable.”

          “…Where are you going with this, Tsunayoshi-kun?”

          “I think you know very well, Mukuro. Chrome says no sex for two weeks. She also says you can please yourself with illusions, but you know they won’t be as satisfying.” Tsuna relishes in the way Mukuro grows paler and grimaces as he slinks in his chair, groaning softly.

          “Yamamoto, Gokudera, since you two really didn’t do something that caused damage to anything and followed my orders, you two are dismissed, and you get bonuses in your checks. You three, since you’ve all received your punishments, get out. Yamamoto, Gokudera, have a nice day.”

          And like that, the room is cleared…well almost.

          One skylark is left alone in the office.

          The Cloud Guardian does an amazing job at hiding his discomfort, though the twitching of his thighs can be noted. The Cloud has a cute (in Tsuna’s mind) poker face on, but it’s shattered when the Don’s finger presses a button on the small, black remote in his hand. A small vrrrrr sound can be heard, along with Hibari’s heavy breathing. The older male stays seated in his chair, this time giving off soft grunts and having a sexily arched back, his legs crossing in an attempt to ease the intense pleasure in his backside. Tsuna licks his lip at the scene while he leans on the front of his desk.

          “Funny,” the brunette muses while staring down at the skylark – his skylark. “You were amazing at hiding the fact that something like that was stuffed in your ass. Once I turn it on vibrate, though, you lose your control.”

          “Y-You bastard…” Hibari seethes through panting breaths. From the look on the Vongola Boss’s face, the skylark slightly regrets destroying one of the most efficient estates of an ally Family.

          Needless to say, the Guardians learn their lessons, though in different (on scales of pain, of course) ways:

          Ryouhei had gone through convulsions when he faced day two of having to be in a room – no, scratch that – in a world with no boxing. He had begged Sawada to give him his boxing gear back, but the latter had only smirked and stated, “You still have five more days to go, onii-san.”  
Ryouhei isn’t usually into the dark, deathy stuff, but after that week of torture, he had wanted to kill himself. He now knows not to use his Maximum Ingram near roads of any kind.

          Lambo was shown absolutely no mercy with Reborn’s training. The hitman had nearly killed the young Guardian over thirty times during that one week, (thirty-seven times, to be exact). After every horrid session of training, Lambo would return to his room and weep hysterically until sleep finally chimed him down. Much to his horror, however, Reborn had a terrifyingly close schedule of training; four a.m. to noon on Monday through Friday, and after that session, Lambo would have to trudge to a mission, a family meeting, or to sleep. Then, on Saturday and Sunday, the Bovino would have to endure hell’s training from Reborn for four to six to eight hours straight, depending on the elder’s mood.

          Yes; there had been times when Lambo had to duke it out with a pissed off Reborn. He’s not ashamed to say that he’s glad to be one of the very few (perhaps the only one because of his importance to the Vongola) to survive it.

          Regardless, the Lightening Guardian has learned his lesson – hell, his bruises and limping are proof of it. He then begins to write an apology letter to the C.P.K. Corporation for causing electrical damage (and explosions) to their precious estate. Probably because of teenage rebelliousness, the green-haired boy adds the promise of having the Vongola pay for the repair costs, a topic that hasn’t been discussed with Tsuna.  Reborn’s going to certainly find out, but as they say, “Eat dessert first, then cry later,” or something among those lines.

          Mukuro, who’s currently lying on his black silk-covered bed, wants to kill his boss. He wants to grab the Don’s neck and wring it dry of life, then overkill him with his trident by stabbing the brunette in the eyes. Yes. And after that, the Mist Guardian would set the Decimo’s body on fire. (The last idea comes from a scene Mukuro had just watched on his flat-screen HD television, just so you know).

          ‘ _Screw possessing him! Anyone who makes me suffer like this deserves a thousand deaths_ ,’ Mukuro says to himself as he practically feels his sexual frustration increasing. Yes, people. Two weeks is more than enough time for a naturally erotic man such as Rokudou Mukuro to get extremely pissed without sex…especially with someone as sexily adorable as Chrome Dokuro.

          “Mukuro-san,” a sweet voice, belonging to none other than Chrome, calls out softly, breaking her boyfriend’s thoughts.

          Mukuro turns his head to look her. True, he’s a little mad at her, too, for not giving permission to ravish her, but his anger melts after he sees her big, royal-purple eye staring into his heterochromatic ones. “Yes?”

          “Have you…learned your lesson, Mukuro-san?”

          The surprising inquiry makes the older illusionist shoot up into sitting position from his recent lying one, startling the young woman. ‘ _Damn you, Sawada Tsunayoshi_.’  
Mukuro, with a twitching smile, gives a slightly shaking “yes” to Chrome’s question. The latter smiles brightly, and it takes all of what Mukuro has not to jump on the younger mist Guardian.

          “I’m glad, because now I get to do this…”

          Rokudou Mukuro smiles – not smirk, smiles – into the soft, hesitant kiss that his cute little Nagi gives, because he’s just figured out that she has been holding back just like he has. “Nagi,” he says in a deep, husky voice that instantly sends shivers down her spine. Mukuro smirks at the reaction. “I want you. Now.”

          Finally, after four rounds of pure pleasure and release, Mukuro places a sleeping Chrome’s head on his chest, kisses her forehead, and reminisces about this fantastic night. He gives a contented sigh, and then supposes he can forgive his retarded boss just this once. After all, the young Don, along with Chrome, did find a way to efficiently show the older Mist Guardian another way to close down markets that don’t fit the illusionist’s food-slash-sanitary demands.

          Hibari Kyouya, the most feared Guardian of the Vongola Family, has a faint blush on his face as he teeters on the borderline of consciousness. A chuckle from the other companion of the bed, Sawada Tsunayoshi, gathers the Cloud’s attention.

          “Why don’t you just fall asleep, already?” the brunette ponders as he pulls the skylark – his skylark – closer to his chest. As expected, Tsuna is one to cuddle after night full of love-making. It’s unexpected that Tsuna is one to cuddle after a night full of spankings, use of obscene toys, and endless rounds of rough sex that makes his partner nearly beg for mercy and release. The heartless bastard.

          “I’m not going to sleep because you’ll do something to me, you perverted herbivore,” retorts the raven-haired man in a cold tone. It’s a harsh, cold reply because it had been Hibari receiving the spankings by Tsuna’s hand – which holds much more power than it should. It had been Hibari who had horrid things (i.e. the skylark’s own tonfa) inserted there. Furthermore, the Cloud was the one whose ass was being mercilessly pummeled into until he cried out in pain and pleasure and everything in between round after round.

          Tsuna smiles a smile that completely contradicts every single detail of the aforementioned. “Now, why would I do anything like that, _Kyo-kun_?”  
The said “Kyo-kun” sneers at the nickname, and gives a low growl when the other comes close to him, his face inches away.

          “…Unless…” the Don breathes slowly, seductively, “you’re using that as an excuse to go another few rounds? If you are, then I’m all for it, Kyo-kun…”

          Hibari visibly pales at the thought, and quickly moves to turning his back to the other. “I’m too tired for that,” he sighs. He’s learned his lesson, and his body instantly relaxes as Tsuna presses up against him, wraps a heavy arm around his waist.

          Warmth. Comfort. Sleep. Yeah, lesson learned indeed.

**  OMAKE **

          To say breakfast the next morning is awkward would be a drastic understatement. Yamamoto and Gokudera, who had been spared of any punishment by Tsuna, can practically feel the tension coming from certain Guardians. The auras coming off each member of the Vongola Family are rolling in waves and giving completely different vibes.

          Ryouhei has his boxing gloves hanging around his neck for some strange reason as he mutters things about avoiding road construction. Lambo, though bruised and battered, has a playful, knowing smirk on his face as he eats his toast with grape jam.

          ‘ _Tch. Little bastard never learns_ ,’Hayato inwardly chides as he watches the youngest Guardian with narrowed eyes. They move on to Mukuro, who has a cheery, refreshed expression on his face as Chrome playfully feeds him a piece of bacon. The Storm Guardian gives a slight grimace as he gives a very accurate guess as to why the perverted pineapple is having such a happy expression. The Mist Guardian’s punishment was sexually related, after all.

          Gokudera’s silvery emerald orbs then focus on Hibari, who’s sitting next to an extremely happy Tenth. The Cloud Guardian has a small blush on his usually stoic face, and keeps giving the Boss temporary glares as the Don’s hand suddenly disappears under the table. Needless to say, the aloof man is extracting a very murderous aura, no doubt aimed at the Tenth.

          Breakfast continues on quietly, with most of the Guardians mentally scarred from the lessons taught by their malicious yet caring boss.

 

          - _**Fin**_


	2. Task 2: Negotiating with the Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna tries to negotiate with his Family. Some disagree to his decisions and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Author's Note: There's a difference between optimistic and irritatingly naive. There's a large possibility that I may be the latter.

 

**Negotiations**

 

"Trash," Xanxus sneers, "there's no way I'm agreeing to this bullshit."

Sawada Tsunayoshi wants to say, You know, Xanxus, I really don't give a flying fuck what you agree to.

Instead, he settles on a pleasant smile that sends shivers down his Guardians' spines. 

"Well, then, I suppose we'll just have to disagree, Xanxus," Tsuna says calmly, his voice firm yet gentle.

Lambo, who's not really interested in the topic - which is a debate on either discussing an alliance with the Gennaio Famiglia or killing the troublesome bastards to save time - sighs loudly, gaining a glare from a pissed Gokudera. The young mafioso just shrugs and pulls out his phone to text I-Pin.

"The fuck are you going on about, Sawada?" Squalo questions, voice tense, tired, and irritated. He's been in this shithole of a conference room for three hours. Make a fucking decision already!

"We are going to go discuss the alliance with the Gennaio Family," Tsuna declares, looking directly at Xanxus.

"Fucking bastard -"

"And by 'we', I mean Kyouya, Hayato, myself,  _and_ you, Xanxus."

"You sonova _bitch_ -"

"Takeshi, Lambo, Ryouhei, and Mukuro will watch and protect the estate. This meeting is dismissed. Any other questions will be ignored," Tsuna states as he packs up his documents.  _  
_

Most of the Vongola and the Varia take their leave, with Squalo and Lambo being the first two out. The rest follow, but Yamamoto and Gokudera linger with Tsuna as a pissed Xanxus walks up to the Vongola boss. Hibari - who's annoyed simply because he wasn't informed about his demanded attendance to the Gennaio discussion beforehand - stays leaning against the wall. Even though he hates crowding, he hates being ordered around even more. Xanxus can have his time with Sawada, but it will be  _Hibari_ that will put the arrogant herbivore in his place.

"I'll be alright, guys," Tsuna says to Gokudera and Yamamoto. He knows that Kyouya isn't there to protect him.  _How_ _cute_ , Tsuna thinks. 

The Storm and Rain Guardians take their leave, but Gokudera makes sure he lets the Tenth know that they're right down the hall if he needs them. Tsuna nods and watches as the door clicks shut behind them. He turns back to Xanxus, who's getting more and more pissed by the second. 

"Fucking shit," Xanxus snarls, glaring. "Why the fuck did you arrange an alliance with those bastards? They tried to assassinate your dumbass as soon as you officially became the Decimo!" 

Tsuna sighs softly. He knew  _that_ little fact would be brought up in this argument. True, the Gennaio Family did try to kill him once he was Decimo, but that was well over half a decade ago. Ah! Good fact. Tsuna decides to go with a little counter action. "That was six years ago, Xanxus. They have a new boss and everything. And besides, it was  _them_ who arranged an alliance with  _us_."

The look on Xanxus' face has slackened from tense anger to calm frustration. A good sign, is what that is. "And what if those fuckers decide to kill your retarded ass during the meeting?"

"I have three of the strongest men by my side if that happens. Reborn has taught me well." Tsuna simply says, his smile returning once more. 

Xanxus considers this for a second, then growls, "Sly bastard. Fine. We'll do it. However, if that fat fuck of a boss tries to do anything stupid, I'm blowing his fucking brains out."

And with that promise, Xanxus leaves.

Tsuna wants to breathe a little in relief, but he knows he has one stubborn skylark to deal with. As Kyouya approaches him, Tsuna does his best not to smirk in joy. After all, he'd been waiting for this moment.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself, herbivore."

And just like that, Tsuna fails even more at his failing poker face as his mouth breaks into in all-out grin.

"I want you to be there to protect me, as you  _are_ my strongest Guardian, Kyouya." Tsuna explains, drawling out the sentence to purposely make it longer than five seconds. He's rewarded with that little action when the Cloud doesn't move to strike him. It may be thanks to the compliment that not untrue in any way.

"...You did this on purpose." Kyouya acknowledges, pissed that he's fallen for such a trap.

Tsuna wants to say, Whatever do you mean, Kyouya?, but it's much more fun to fill his little Kyo-kun in on the plan. "We can discuss this in the bedroom, if you want."

Now, Hibari Kyouya is not an idiot. Very far from it, in fact. He knows that the herbivore is most likely sexually frustrated, which is why he had been so prissy with Xanxus during the meeting. After all, it  _had_ been a few weeks since the two had been engaged in intimacy. Kyouya also knows one important thing: Sawada Tsunayoshi will go through drastic measures to get action from Hibari. This includes pissing off the skylark. On many occasions, Tsuna has angered Kyouya on purpose to create a butterfly effect. Kyouya gets pissed, which leads to a deadly spar, which leads to sex - but only if Tsuna wins.

Kyouya decides that tonight, Tsuna will  _not_ win, and will instead be beaten and battered and broken. If things go Kyouya's way, then sex will be the last thing on the idiot herbivore's mind.

Kyouya makes up his mind. Yes, he's angry that he has to wait to beat the living daylights out of Sawada, but he can cope with it. Technically, he's still winning because the bastard will get no action from him, and he'll be even more blue-balled than he already is. And a week to any man with blue balls is a year. Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi will suffer and then be beaten. Perfect. 

"We're fighting next week. I'm going to beat you senseless, herbivore," Kyouya seethes.

Tsuna smirks when he replies, "We're having sex tonight, and I'mgoing to fuck you senseless, Kyouya." 

He closes his statement with a hard slap to the skylark's ass, then makes a beeline to his bedroom when Kyouya pulls out his tonfa, glaring with rage.

The chase ends when Kyouya bursts into the bedroom, even more pissed when he realizes that the bastard had been behind the door. Tsuna closes and locks it, then turns to his Cloud, who's fucking gorgeous when enraged.

"You shameless cur," Kyouya growls, tonfa drawn and ready for the kill.

Tsuna just shrugs. "I thought you were going to wait until next week?" He motions at the tonfa, which are twitching to bash his head in.

"..." A few deep breaths through his nose, and Kyouya calms down. His tonfa withdraw, and he becomes more collected.

Tsuna takes this as a sign to begin talking. "I want you, Kyouya. It's been three weeks. Stress over paperwork, the alliance conferences, the Guardians. It's almost maddening.  _Almost_ , because I have you. And I know you're stressed out, too. We're both frustrated." 

Kyouya allows Tsuna to walk closer, to press him against the wall and kiss along his neck. Damn him. It's true. All of what he's saying is so true, and it irritates him...but in a not-so-bad kind of way.

Tsuna gets the hint and his voice becomes the one that's only used for Kyouya. Low, seductive, and downright  _sinful_. He knows that it turns the skylark on, which is why he uses it when he says:

"Come to bed, Kyouya."

Kyouya grits his teeth at first, but then he sees the perverted herbivore -  _his_ perverted herbivore - for the beautiful man that he is, pulling Kyouya by the hand to the bed. Once he sees that he's wanted, that he's the only one who can make Sawada forget and relax - if only for a little while - all resistance leaves him, and Kyouya finds himself following Tsuna's lead to the grand bed.

"Ah, but first," Tsuna quips as he climbs on top of a heated skylark, "What's my name?"

"Herbivore..." Kyouya wants to punch him, but even he knows that such an action would kill the mood. But knowing Tsuna, it probably wouldn't.

"I'm not gonna do anything until you say it, Kyouya." Tsuna promises, stopping in the middle of pulling off Kyouya's pants. They're wrapped uncomfortably around his thighs.

"...Tsunayoshi," Kyouya breathes out, vowing to beat the herbivore until he can't stand. He feels a hearty amount of satisfaction as his pants and shirt are practically torn off.

"It sounds good coming off your tongue. I'm gonna make it be the only thing you scream tonight, Kyouya."

The insult Kyouya wants to give is silenced by a hard and passionate kiss.

...

After multiple rounds of love-making, Tsuna scoots closer to Kyouya. Thank goodness he had the energy to clean themselves up, or else he would have been punched in the face. Kyouya allows the younger man to position them to where Kyouya's head is resting on Tsuna's chest. It's definitely the feminine position in the "afterglow of intense orgasms" cuddling, but after hearing himself scream "Tsunayoshi" until he was hoarse, Kyouya can't disagree with the silent but present insinuation.

"You're a cunning one, Tsunayoshi," Kyouya yawns, breath brushing a dusky nipple.

"I learn from the best." Tsuna smirks. "But on a more serious note, I meant every word I said earlier. You take the stress away. And not just by sex, but by just  _being_ there. You make me feel safe, elated, and frustrated all at once, which is a pretty difficult feat. Yeah, you're the strongest Guardian, but that's not the only reason I want you at the conference. Kyouya, you're like a guardian ang-"

Tsuna's interrupted by a harsh kiss, courtesy of an annoyed, cutely blushing Cloud. "You talk too much, and your lines are overused. I didn't let you finish your last sentence because there's no way in hell I'm gonna be okay with being called a 'guardian angel'. Now go to sleep. We both have important jobs to do in two days. Rest is needed."

Laughing, Tsuna kisses Kyouya on the forehead and turns off the nightlight.  

...

"That piece of shit has grown a pair over the years." Xanxus states as he downs a glass of whiskey. He, along with Reborn, are in Varia's exquisite bar, located underground, directly under his bedroom.

Reborn chuckles in amusement as he drinks dome of his espresso. "Anyone who purposely agitates Hibari in order to get into his pants is either extremely brilliant or infuriatingly stupid. Considering the fact that the Vongola is now successfully allied with the Gennaio, I'd say Tsuna is the former."

"I can't argue with that. I'm surprised that the brat chose to court Hibari," Xanxus replies. 

"I find myself pondering that, also. It's even more surprising that Tsuna is the top." Reborn sighs, petting Leon on the head that the chameleon starts to doze off.

Xanxus nearly spits out his whiskey. It's too damn good for that, so he manages to swallow it down and settles on having slightly widened eyes instead. "Can't help but respect the little bastard for such a feat."

Reborn feels a swell of pride grow in his chest. "Agreed."

** OMAKE  **

 

To say that most of the Guardians didn't get sleep is an understatement. However, most of them didn't catch a wink of slumber not because of Hibari's (surprisingly arousing) moaning, but because a few were busy doing the same thing. 

Yamamoto and Gokudera went to their bedrooms once they saw Xanxus storming out of the meeting room. After a few hours, they each started to hear pants, moans, and groans coming from the Tenth's room. However, it wasn't the Tenth that had been  making the sounds. It had been...Hibari?! Gokudera had been tempted to go out and see if the bastard was raping the Tenth, but a knock on the door had stopped him.

Yamamoto's knock: two short taps and then a third, soft one, as if he'd been unsure if he should have been there. It's always been like that.

"Sorry for the wait," the baseball idiot had whispered once he had been let in.

Gokudera had rolled his eyes and smiled lazily. Yeah, he had missed the intimate times with the baseball idiot. And since the Tenth had currently been making Hibari scream his name, Gokudera had seen it fit to see if Yamamoto could make him do the same.

He most certainly had, and Gokudera had went to sleep a mere four hours before his alarm went off that morning.

Mukuro and Chrome had done the same, though Mukuro was smart enough to make the room soundproof. No lonely bastard would get off to hearing his Nagi's pleasant moans.

Ryouhei and Hana had gone off for a romantic dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant as soon as the meeting ended, and the two are currently spending time together in a five-star hotel.

Reborn had left to spend the evening in the Varia mansion with Xanxus in order to discuss future alliances and assassinations.

 Lambo accidentally fell to sleep with his headphones in, protecting both his innocence and sanity.

Safe to say, the next morning had been refreshing and pleasant for everyone.

 

**_Fin_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll have enough courage to make the three dots into smut scenes. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
